In Which Gaara Finds Love
by Hugs Lee 13
Summary: One day Gaara discovers that killing doesn't satisfy him anymore. Can his buddies from Konaha help him out? Thisis my first story, so please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first story I'm putting on here. Please, remember the first time_ you_ posted a story, how eager and happy _you_ were when you got your first review. Please remember that joy and pass it on to someone else (namely me). Just tap on that lil' purple box at the bottom of the screen when you are done!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and am not making any profit off this story._

Chapter One

Ichiran no Gaara

It was springtime in Hidden Leaf. Birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and the laughter of little ninjas floated on the breeze. All the genin had paired off and were out frolicking in the spring air, training forgotten for the time being. Ah, love was in the air, as well as some sand.

Gaara was lurking about the village. Several days ago a strange feeling had washed over him in the night; a strange hollow feeling that he could not describe. It wasn't pain, just an empty hollowness. He tried to fill the hollow in his usual way (I think you all know what that means), but no matter how many people he killed, it would not go away. "Is killing really not what I was made for?" he asked himself.

So he decided to journey to Konaha. "After all," he told himself, "those little weirdoes seem to know the reason for living."

Unfortunately, once Gaara arrived, he discovered that every one of the little weirdoes had found something better to do than to tell Gaara the meaning of life; namely, stick their tongues down each other's throats. Neji and Tenten were off walking and holding hands, Shikamaru and Ino were having a hug fest (or rather, Ino was having a hug fest, Shikamaru was kind of just standing there), Hinata and Naruto were talking and laughing, and Lee was giving Sakura flowers (and amazingly she was accepting them!) Even Kurenai and Asuma were making out.

"Maybe if I just ask one of them to help me for a moment…" Gaara said to himself. So he walked quietly behind Naruto and Hinata (who were now attached at the lip) and tapped Hinata on the shoulder. "Aiigh!" screamed Hinata (which came out a bit muffled since it is rather hard to say anything, much less scream, with your tongue in someone else's mouth.) Hearing this, Naruto's eyes flew open to see what had distressed his dear Hinata. Upon seeing Gaara, Naruto yelled in his usual knuckleheaded way, "Gaara, if you hurt Hinata, I'll hurt you!" Somewhat perturbed by Naruto's reaction, Gaara decided to go talk to someone else.

The next couple he found was Shikamaru and Ino. Ino and Shika were lying in a flower meadow where Ino was showing Shikamaru the wonders of flowers and Shikamaru was teaching Ino how to watch clouds. Neither one was really paying any attention to what the other one was saying (" Shika, this is a sakura, you see how the petals are so…" "This is such a drag. The clouds are so lovely today…") As Gaara walked up in front of them, they continued to ignore him ("And you see how this purple one has such a long stem. It would go very nicely to compliment this yellow one…" "The clouds are so lovely today. This is such a drag…")

"Okay, they won't be any help either. Maybe Tenten and Neji…"

Several shurikens later… "OK, not them. Maybe Lee. Ow. Ouch. Ow." (Use your imagination.)

After wandering around for a little bit, Gaara managed to find Sakura and Lee at a teashop. Sakura's back was to Gaara and Lee was so absorbed in Sakura that it looked like a lost cause. "Okay, maybe I should try my new ninjutsu. Sand finger!" A hand formed out of the sand and let its fingers do the walking over to Lee. "Tapping nuisance!" The finger began tapping Lee's back. Lee swatted at his back and went right back to talking to Sakura. "Pulling hand!" The hand began pulling at Lee's sleeve, and then in desperation, began pulling his hair. "Ouch!" said Lee. Looking up he saw Gaara. "Excuse me for just a moment, dearest Sakura-chan." "Alright, Lee…" said Sakura. "Cha! Hurry back hot stuff!" yelled inner-Sakura.

Lee walked over to Gaara. "What is it you would like, Gaara-kun?"

"I want to know something. Why is it that all of you genin in Konaha are always so happy? What meaning do you have that makes you so joyful?"

Oh Gaara-kun, it is simple! Love is what makes us all so happy! One special love in particular."

"The love of killing things?"

"No, Gaara-kun! There is one true love that everyone has. When you find that you will truly find love!"

"Oh Lee!" called Sakura. "If you will excuse me, Gaara-kun, my darling Sakura-chan is calling me! Goodbye, and may you find your love!"

"Goodbye then…" said Gaara. And so Gaara went off to find his true love.

**Alrighty then y'all (hee hee, that's my inner South Carolinian coming out. FYI, I do not live in S.C.) Here it is. Gaara fans, your future happiness depends on me getting reviews (and everyone else, now that I think about it), AND I WILL NOT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I GET REVIEWS!!!! Remember, only _you_ can post reviews. Insert pic of Smokey the Bear Bye then, y'all. You better post them reviews! **


	2. Hunted!

Hello everyone! Here I am again! Thank you all (that is my buddy Zeodragoon. I'm assuming that no one else has read it yet. Don't you guys wanna see your names up here? You can! Just REVIEW!!!) Any ways , on with the story..

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Although I do have quite a few inanimate objects named after Lee. But I don't own Naruto._

Chapter Two

Hunted!

Gaara wandered about Konaha. He had looked all day but he still had no idea what Lee was talking about. How could he find what he was looking for if he didn't even know what it was? He had gone to the ramen shop and seen Naruto and Hinata, but no Love. He went to the training clearing, where he found Kakashi and Anko, but still no Love.

He finally found himself at the gates of the Forrest of Death. "Well," He said to himself, "Love wasn't anywhere else in Konaha, it has to be here." (Deductive reasoning is not Gaara's forte, but we'll cut him some slack). So he climbed the fence and entered the Forrest.

As he wandered through the Forrest, a new feeling crept into Gaara. Little by little, a feeling of aloneness and (dare I say it) fear swept through him. Every little noise terrified him. He began to walk faster. Suddenly, he heard a noise. Boing boing. He began to move even faster. Boing boing. He started running. Boing boing boing. It was following him; he couldn't get away! Boing boing boing. He began sprinting. It continued to follow him! Boing boing boing boing. Suddenly he tripped! Boing boing boing. He lay on the ground panting, to terrified to move. He didn't even have the chakra to work the sand armor. Hopefully the shield would still work. Boing. Boing. Gaara closed his eyes out of fear. The sand wasn't moving. Dare he look up and see what terrible creature had been stalking him? Thump thump. His heart was in his mouth (and beating rather loudly). Slwoly he opened his eyes. He raised his head and saw…

**Ha ha! I ended it with a real cliffie! What will happen next? Will our homicidal hero survive? We he ever figure out what love really is? And will you guys ever review? These questions and more will be answered in the next chapter, BUT I'M NOT POSTING IT UNTIL I GET REVIEWS! No Gaara for you!!**


	3. The Rabbit

**Here I am again! I'm posting this because you all were so good and reviewed! I would personally like o thank my dear buddy sasukemustdie for correcting my spelling mistakes. I honestly had no idea how to spell Konoha. But now I do. Here's Chapter three! When we last left out dear demonic Gaara, he was being stalked through the Forrest of Death by an animal that goes boing.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and make absolutely no profit off this story except for your nice reviews.

Chapter Three

The Rabbit

A bunny! Of course she was a Forest of Death bunny, making her about waist height on a normal human and shoulder height on Gaara (plus the height of the ears). All in all she was about three feet tall (as I said, not including the ears). She was white and fluffy with big blue eyes and really long eyelashes (don't ask questions, of course Forest of Death bunnies have eyelashes!) The little beastie had apparently decided that she was Gaara's new best friend and that they were playing tag. Now you must remember, Gaara had never seen a bunny before, so remembering Lee's words to him, Gaara immediately assumed (you know what they say about assuming) that the bunny was his one special love. (Luckily for all of us, Gaara did correctly assume that rabbits and humans could not be boyfriend and girlfriend. Bright little guy, isn't he?) (Okay, I'm spelling this out quite clearly now, Gaara wants the bunny to be his best friend. There is absolutely no weird Michael Jackson thing going on here! EEEEWWWW!!!!)

"H-h-hello, my name is Gaara… What's your name?" Twitch twitch, twitched the bunny.

"Do you have a name?" Twitch twitch wiggle, twitched the bunny. Then she noticed a carrot near Gaara's feet. Unfortunately, she misjudged the trigonometry involved with the length of her hop to the length of her ears and tripped over her own ears (I said it before, she has really long ears.) She ended up in a somersault, tail over ears and plowed feet first into a tree. Gaara (get the camera) started laughing (OMG! His first laugh!). The bunny got u, brushed off her tail, twitched her nose and smiled at Gaara. When she smiled, you could see that she had large pointy teeth! (In case you didn't figure it out, that is a symbol that they are meant to be friends, since they are both so adorable on the outside but have an extremely violent side. I'm not gong to keep explaining this!)

"If you don't have a name may I name you?"

Nod twitch.

"I will call you Killer!"

The bunny smiled again. Then they ran off into the sunset. (Alright, technically, I don't know if they were going west. They went back toward Konoha and the sun happened to be setting at the same time).

**See, wasn't that sweet! I always said Gaara needed a friend! But it's not over yet, so keep on reviewing! I want YOU to review! Insert picture of Uncle Sam pointing at all of you. Good bye for now!**


	4. Oh, the cleverness of Naruto

Here I am again to post the next chapter in this epic saga of the life of Gaara. I would like to thank all of you for your great reviews (The youthful sasukemustdie0 and my dear byakuhana. Throws love and cookies at you! ) Just as a note to all of you (and answering your question, sasukemustdie0) I write all my stories out completely before typing them. When I post them is just a matter of time and reviews. Now here is Chapter Four!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and am making absolutely no profit off of this incredible piece of literature._

Chapter Four

Oh, the cleverness of Naruto…

That night Gaara and Killer decided to go visit Lee. Naruto had gone over to Lee's house to discuss their respective dates. This is what Gaara and Killer heard as they arrived at the door:

"Oh my gosh! We went to the ramen shop and Hinata let me have her ramen! And then we went to a movie and it was like really good and everything blew up! And Hinata picked the movie, too! She is awesome! She has great taste! Oh my gosh!" does nice guy pose

"Oh, Sakura-chan is so smart! And she is a wonderful conversationalist! And she did not make fun of my hair!" Returns nice guy pose

"Dude, Lee, like is she a good kisser?"

"Absolutely, Naruto-kun!"

" So is Hinata!" gives Lee a big, brotherly hug

Then Killer decided she couldn't stand eavesdropping on their constant babbling anymore and knocked on the door. A few seconds later Lee opened the door, followed by Naruto, who was jumping up and down like a monkey while continuing to jabber about his date with a certain purple-eyed girl.

"Hello, Gaara-kun! Whatever are you doing here?"

"Hey! It's Eyeliner- Boy! How'd you find his house? Dude you better not be trying to kill him again!"

" Please excuse Naruto-kun's rudeness, Gaara-kun. What is it that you wanted?"

" Lee, I wanted to let you know you were right! I found Love!"

"Oh Gaara-kun, I am so proud of you! What is her name? Where is she?"

" Her name is Killer and she's right here!"

At this point Gaara stepped to the left, due to the fact that Killer had hidden behind him when she saw Naruto's Planet of the Apes imitation. Lee looked at Killer in shock. Naruto's mouth flew open. Then he started yelling (again). "What kind of girlfriend is that? That's a giant bunny! What the heck are you doing?????????????"

"She's not my girlfriend, Naruto. I didn't think even you were that dense."

Twitch twitch wiggle hop.

"Allow me to translate," said Lee "My squirrel friend taught me how to speak rabbit. Naruto-kun, she says that she is not Gaara-kun's girlfriend. He is her best friend in the whole world and nothing more."

**There we are Chapter Four. It isn't over yet, though, there are seven chapters total. But whether or not you'll ever get to read those chapters depends on you posting reviews! And you can't just depend on sasukemustdie0 and byakuhana to post reviews for you! They need some help! Come on, you bunch of lazy bones! I know you're reading this! "If you've got the reviews, honey, I've got the ti-ime…. I'll post the next chapter, and I'll do it right…" insert picture of the fabulous Willie Nelson strumming his holy guitar and warbling away Oh, and just so you know, I'm going to be on a trip, so I may or may not be able to post the next chapter.**


	5. Stupid Sasuke! Let's kill him!

**Hello, dedicated fans of Hugs Lee 13! It's almost 2007, so I decided to give you the next chapter as a little pressie! Here y'all are! Oh, and many thanks to JuniperScaymoore and the ever reading sasukemustdie0. Your reviews are greatly appreciated! Oh, and my fellow Sasuke haters, this chapter is dedicated to you, because of the title. Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because I really don't want to keep up with the copyright laws. But if I did… Oh…. Heeheehee…_

Chapter 5

Stupid Sasuke! Let's kill him!

The next morning everyone decided to go to the flower meadow and have a picnic. There was Shikamaru and Ino, Neji and TenTen, Hinata and Naruto, Lee and Sakura, and Gaara and Killer. Unfortunately, a dark cloud was about to rain all over their parade. Sasuke had been following them all morning. He had decided that he wanted to kill Gaara, I'm not sure why (after all, I have no desire to get inside Sasuke's twisted little head), but bear with me. He had been waiting for the opportunity all morning and he finally saw it.

"Hi guys," said Sasuke, "may I join you?"

"Sure, Sasuke!"

As they continued walking Sasuke, Gaara, and Killer fell back to the rear. Then Killer stopped to eat the roses, leaving Sasuke and Gaara all alone.

"So Gaara," said Sasuke, "I've been thinking about the chunin exam and I realized we never got to finish our match."

"Oh yeah, we never did get to finish. O well."

Then Sasuke saw his chance. "Hey Gaara look! It's a llama!" Gaara turned around to look. Sasuke started doing hand signs then yelled "Chidori!" and ran at Gaara. Just then Killer looked up and saw what was happening to Gaara. Twitch!!! She twitched. She ran to protect her Gaara. Ttttttttttttttwwwwwwwwwwwiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttcccccccccchhhhhhhhhhh!!! She twitched as she jumped in front of Sasuke. "Noooooooooooo!!!!" yelled Gaara. Killer slumped to the ground. Then Sasuke turned and ran.

** That's all for now. Now remember, there are still two chapters left, BUT I WILL NOT POST ANY MORE UNTIL I GET AT LEAST THREE REVIEWERS _BESIDES_ SASUKEMUSTDIE0!!!!!!!!!!!! UNDERSTOOD? Bye now, happy New Year!**


	6. Love

**Well, first things first! I would like to thank my reviewers: Gaara1Love (I'm sorry if I didn't spell your name right), Random Person, and, as always, sasukemustdie. And now, a public apology to sasukemustdie: I am so, so sorry that I have been spelling your name wrong for the last month. I have a good excuse though! Fan Fiction puts a symbol that looks like a zero behind the names of unsigned reviewers and I didn't look too closely and thought it was part of your name (that was my inner blond coming out). Sorry! And finally, third things third. I know what you are thinking: Hugs Lee 13 isn't true to her word; she said she wouldn't post a new chapter unless she got three reviews excluding sasukemustdie and she only got two! Well I know something you don't know. You see, dear byakuhana's computer caught the retarded disease from my computer and it won't let her review. But it does let her send personal messages, so she sent me one reviewing the story. So I am true to my word, HA! Now, onward to the story!**

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Naruto. I can't even watch the anime on my TV, much less own it!

Chapter Six

Love

Hearing Gaara's scream of despair, the rest of the group stopped their joyful skipping and turned to see what was the matter. They saw Sasuke running away in fear and Gaara on the ground with Killer in his arms. They turned and ran to help him.

Lee arrived first due to his superior speed. "Gaara-kun, what happened?"

"He killed her. That bleeping bleep of a bleep Sasuke killed my best friend…"

"Oh Gaara-kun…"

A few minutes later everyone else arrived to see Lee hugging a crying Gaara.

"Lee, what happened?"

"That baka Sasuke-kun killed Killer-chan!!!"

"What!?! Let's go kill him!" said Naruto. And so the vast majority of everybody grabbed torches and pitchforks and ran after Sasuke. "I'll go get Tsunade," said Sakura. Lee just stayed with Gaara. Gaara just kept on crying.

"Lee, how could this happen? She was my best friend… I only just met her! Why?"

"Gaara-kun, I know that you are sad, but please listen to me. Killer-chan sacrificed herself for you. That is the ultimate form of love!"

But Gaara just sat there and stared at the ground.

**Just one chapter to go and then it's finished. But… Since holding the story for ransom worked so well on my other story, I'm going to try that technique again. I will not post chapter seven unless I get at least three reviews, excluding those from sasukemustdie. It really isn't fair ; he (or she) is the only one to do any work in posting reviews and you all get to benefit from it. And you three who have me on your alert list but never review: now would be a good time to review or you will NEVER find out what happens to Gaara. Toodles!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, I thought I would never be able to finish this since no one was reviewing, but some honorable people finally stepped up to the plate. Many youthful thanks to My5tiC, NekoSHINEY, Amei-chan, Troublesome Natalie, and NoaEdsLover13. Here is chapter seven. Remember: Read, Review, and Recommend! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; my dear friend Joseph does (technically he owns a box that byakuhana painted to look like Naruto. But it sounded pretty cool to say that he owns Naruto).

Chapter Seven

The Night After

About an hour later Sakura and Tsunade came. Tsunade said that there was nothing she could do except give Killer a proper burial. Everyone else was still on their Sasuke hunt, so only Gaara, Lee, Sakura, and Tsunade came to the funeral. It was quite a nice service: lots of crying and flowers. They buried her on the edge of the Forest of Death. Gaara put lilies on her grave and promptly burst into tears. Killer's headstone read:

_Here lies Killer_

_She brought hope to the hopeless_

_And was a friend to those with none._

Rest in peace, dear bunny.

Gaara stayed with Lee that night. Around midnight he got up and left. He once again wandered the streets of Konoha, once again lonely, but this time knowing what he was missing. Once again he hoped the fence to the Forest of Death. He wandered over to Killer's grave and looked at it for a while. Then he wandered off into the trees again. He heard crackling in the trees and other various night sounds, but he wasn't afraid. He didn't care if he died; he missed Killer. He thought of her eyes and her pointy teeth. He thought of how she was the first person to really love him.

_Boing boing_.

Now he was hearing things.

_Boing boing._

She couldn't be making that noise because she was six feet under.

_Boing boing._

He stopped to listen more carefully in the clearing were he had first met Killer.

_Boing boing boing._

Suddenly a rabbit bounced into the clearing.

"H-h-hello," said Gaara. The bunny smiled a large toothy smile. "Killer?!?!"

The bunny nodded and smiled wider.

"Killer!"

Gaara gave her a big hug. Then killer gave Gaara her paw, and Gaara gave Killer his hand, and they ran off into the moonlight.

**Sob! It's over! The first story that I posted on Fan Fiction and it's over! Waah! But yet I feel so proud of myself… A big thank you to everyone who reviewed, Zeogenbu (formerly known as Zeodragoon), Juniper Scaymoore, Random Person, Gaara1Love, NekoSHINEY, Amei-chan, Troublesome Natalie, My5tiC, NoaEdsLover13, and a very _special_ thank you to sasukemustdie. I love you all! And I will be writing another Gaara story soon. But this one will have longer chapters: I promise! Just when you review tell me what you think is a good chapter length. Thanks bunches!**


End file.
